


Theneras Da' Len  (Sleep, little one/child)

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After trespasser so....spoilers, Angst, Dragon Age Theories, Evanuris, F/M, Fen Harellen, Fluff, Future events, Language, POV Solas, Post Tresspasser, Sexual Content, Solavellanhell, The Fade, The Veil, elven souls, god souls, love romance and all that crap, peace doesn't last in the dragon age, solas trash, solasmancer, too many souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 25 years have passed since the events that unfolded during Tresspasser. Peace has resumed over Thedas and the Dread Wolf is dead.However, the veil remains but is slowly dissipating and whispers of a black wolf can be heard by the spirits of the fade if one listens closely.





	1. Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around for a while but I couldn't quite gather it all but decided to at least start writing something and see where it leads.  
> Let me know if you like it, please and thank you! ❤

Twenty and five years have passed since the events that transpired from the disbanding of the inquisition and the death of Fen 'Harel. 

Thedas has made great strides in progress: The circles no longer exist but schools and universities in which students learn how to hone their powers, have replaced them. Within these educational facilities , the students have freedom to hone their magical abilities and shape them in whichever way they want. They also have opportunities to study alchemy, herbalism and enchantment. Within those realms of study, advancements have been made in magical technique, medicine and weapon/armor quality. 

The templars are no longer what they once were. Instead they are the true mage protectors rather than the ones who carry the noise about their necks. Whilst some prejudices still exist amongst their ranks they manage to keep themselves civil and even learn to be "friends".

The Chantry is now a place simply for worship and hospitality, something Divine Victoria (our beloved Cassandra Pentaghast) has worked so hard on to ease her own conscience. She remains a part of the council but tries to keep a better balance between religion and politics.  
She banished the rite of tranquility all together and established a new order of seekers to keep a protective leash on both templars and mages. She also gave Cullen Stanton Rutherford the role as Lord Seeker since he had proved himself the most capable and trustworthy when he discarded his lyrium addiction and lived to tell the tale. Within this role, Cullen regained his faith and finally rid himself of his inner demons.

Skyhold has become the largest and most prestigious University for mages. Here is where the Inquisitor eventually found her place as headmistress. Upon seeing her great strides in her training of magi from around the world, Hawke joined her, finally finding his true calling as the Professor of Primal Magic. Along with him came Merrill and gifted elven mages she brought from her travels with other Dalish clans. Casting her blood magic aside, she honed her powers of manipulating metals and stone and became skilled in wielding magical abilities involving water. (I should mention she discovered the ability by accident when one of the students caught Hawkes robes on fire). Needless to say things were changing for the better and the people of Thedas began to be more accepting of mages and much less frightened of them.

As for the rest of the companions of the inquisitor, they visited often but each had their own roles to fulfill in the world: The Iron Bull had gone out with his chargers on some secret missions for Leliana, who remained a spymaster for the Inquisitor. Leliana believed there would always be some plot to uncover and she wasn't wrong in her thinking. 

Vivienne had taken up the role as headmistress for the University of Orlais, she and the inquisitor had become close friends and so visited each other quite regularly. The same went for Dorian who would often meet with them as well when he wasn't handling Tevinter politics or scheduling rendezvous' with Bull.

Sera was still a Red Jenny and loved to come back to Skyhold to prank the most uptight professors and visit her "widdle" Dagna, but mostly remained in Denerim "taking out the baddies" or the corrupt nobles. Speaking of Dagna, she remained at Skyhold as the professor of Enchantments and taught quite a few aspiring surface dwarves.

Josephine took up residence at the Winter Palace handling the empresses' political affairs but there is also a rumor spreading that the two are currently involved.

Thom or Blackwall had officially joined the grey wardens but under his real name Warden Rainier. He had begun training new recruits and establishing a new order after the rebuilding of the Adamant Fortress. The Inquisitor only saw him once a year after the death of Fen Harel.

Then there is Varric. He remains Viscount of Kirkwall and famous author. His latest series embellished the events of the inquisition and recorded all that happened, with his own personal flair of course. He had signed a personal copy for The Divine and even handed it to her in person. To this day nobody knows if he and Bianca ever worked out but rumors of his frequent late night visits to the Divine are constantly whispered throughout Orlais and Kirkwall.

Lastly, Cole had ventured back to the fade feeling he wasn't needed any longer. Often when the inquisitor slept and journeyed to the fade, he'd find her and just hold her, stroking her hair as she wept. She couldn't help but relive the last moments of her betrayal. She had kissed Solas one last time and pulled the dagger sheathed at her waist, then plunged its sharpened edge into his jugular. Tears poured down her face as his blood came spilling down upon her. And his eyes, she couldn't forget that look of betrayal where he knew the fox had outsmarted the wolf. It haunted her to this day. She had gathered up his broken body and carried it through the eluvians back to the Winter Palace. They had wrapped his body and laid it on a small boat lining the edges with candles. Lighting the candles with veilfire and laying a single red rose on top of his body, she used her foot to push the boat down the river, watching it float towards the falls. She had placed two fingers to her lips and blew a kiss to his fading image. "Dareth shiral ma vhenan (safe journeys my love)", she had said and spent the latter of the day weeping in the arms of her kind friends.

Though Fen Harel was pronounced dead, the veil remained and the spirits whispered about the black wolf in shadows. It is here where my story begins.


	2. I've Just Seen a Face I Can't Forget

Hawke is planting his feet firmly in the ground, staff digging in the dirt. His left hand is rising slowly, drawing in mana and pulling magic from the fade. Small rocks come up from the ground and circle themselves around his body. His brow crinkles as he pulls a little harder and bigger rocks begin to levitate above the ground, joining the small rocks in their hovering circle. He taps his staff and relaxes his face. The rocks cling to his body, filling in perfectly to form a solid layer of armor.

"And this is called rock armor," He says,smiling, as the spell remains in tact. A minute passes and Hawke's armor drops, colliding with the earth beneath him. "Athim, would you like to try this one out." He looks in my direction.

I nod my head and easily repeat the spell. He smiles when he sees me perform it with ease and the armor encases me an entire 2 minutes, a whole minute longer than himself. The rest of the class looks at me with wonder and uncertainty.

"Perhaps, you should be the teacher." He chuckles lightly and I nod acknowledgement of his compliment. "Alright pupils, let us see what you have learned."

I watch the other students perform the spell and am slightly surprised. Nearly every mage is drawing from the fade with ease. While some need to relax a bit more or work on focusing through their staff, I find them to be quite proficient. 

The bell tolls in the tower.

"Alright, pupils, class is dismissed. Beautiful work today! I will see you all tomorrow!" Hawke waves at them as they shuffle from his class to the dining hall. "Athim," Hawke calls out to me before I can move on.

"Yes, professor? Have I done something to offend?" I ask.

He waves his hands, vehemently. "Oh, absolutely not, quite the opposite in fact! You show skill beyond your years and so I thought you'd like to study under someone with much greater capabilities than myself."

I laugh inwardly. If only he knew the years of practice I've had. I raise an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Headmistress Lavellan, though busy, would provide you the education that you need. I spoke with her yesterday about your skills and she said she'd be happy to take you on as an apprentice. She said it would be of great benefit to have a mage like you at her side."

An involuntary chill goes down my spine. I subconsciously run a hand over my head, feeling the thick auburn hair and letting the small braids slide through my fingers. I don't want to see her just yet in case she were to recognize me.

"Could I just study with the other students a while longer. I have only been here for one week. I don't believe my skills to be that proficient."

He laughs. "So modest! I understand your hesitation. I'm sure studying under the prior inquisitor is intimidating but she has already agreed to the terms. In fact she'll be here any moment."

I glare at him and think of a way to escape. He doesn't even notice and is looking past me.

"Headmistress Lavellan!" I hear him shout and hesitate to show her my face.

"Hello Professor Hawke!" I hear her call out to him from behind me. My heart catches in my throat. Her voice is the same and as she moves closer I can tell she smells the same too. "Is this our excellent pupil?"

"Yes." Hawke replies. "Here's our promising mage." He's grinning stupidly and I turn to face her, heart nearly coming out of my chest.

"Athim, if there are to be introductions." I watch as she studies my face. Her teal almond shaped eyes crinkle at the corners and I'm impressed that she doesn't appear to have aged at all. Memories of our time together filter through my mind as I scan her full and pink lips. I push the memories back and notice her expression. I can tell she finds my own features familiar to her, likes she's seen a ghost, but the expression passes and she smiles, bowing her head.

"You can call me Arla ," she says and then points at my left ear. "I like your piercing. Where did you acquire something so beautiful?"

"Ma serannas (thank you). I acquired it from a shop in Val Royeaux." 

She nods. "I may have to take a trip to Val Royeaux for myself." The bell tolls again signifying the start of the dining hour. Hawke places a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I am famished so I'm heading to the dining hall. Care to join me you two?"

Arla pauses a moment to think. "Normally I would but I have a few letters to write and send immediately so I'll be heading back to my office." She looks at me and smiles briefly. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Athim." 

"The pleasure is mine, Arla." Her eyes narrow and I wonder if she has figured me out but she turns and makes her way back to her office. "Join me after you have your fill and we will begin your lessons," she calls over her shoulder.

I follow after Hawke to the dining room, arms clasped behind my back and head held high. I breathe in the chilly mountain air and take in all that is Skyhold. I hadn't realized how fond I was of the magnificent fortress. 

The dining hall echoes with voices and laughter. I watch as Hawke spots Merrill, his Dalish lover, and takes a seat next to her. They begin talking animatedly and I can tell I have been forgotten. I scoop up a handful of gooseberries from the table and make my way down to Skyhold's library. 

The walls are lined from top to bottom with books and the entire library has been expanded. I smile, noting the wealth of knowledge this place has somehow come to acquire. Arla's doing, no doubt. I run my fingers along ancient bindings and tomes. My hand rests on a book titled The Art of Liquidation: a study on magical water and steam abilities. This one looks curious so I pull it from the shelf and make my way upstairs to my favorite spot, the rotunda. 

I was surprised to find that it was nearly unchanged upon my arrival a week ago. The only difference was the large white high back chair that replaced the space a divan once occupied. My desk and the scaffolding I used to paint my frescoes had remained the same. Perhaps Arla kept it so she could remember me as she had once known me to be.

On the way to the rotunda I grab another handful of gooseberries and push my way through the door. I settle into the chair and begin perusing the pages, popping berries in my mouth one at a time. The subject matter is intense and quite fascinating. The magi have begun to create new spells from their own imaginations. They use a mix of fire and water to create a fog that allows them to disappear for a moment, making it easier to strike opponents down or flee from them. Time passes quickly without my knowledge and I'm so intently reading that I don't hear her when she steps through the door. I unconsciously rub at the scar on my neck.

"I see you found the library." I jump and the book falls to the floor. She laughs softly. "Ir abelas (I'm sorry)," she says while picking the book up and handing it to me. "I didn't mean to startle you. It's just that once you didn't come after four hours I went looking for you. Hawke said he saw you slip into this room."

"Mmm," my mouth is still full of gooseberry so I try to swallow quickly. "No, I am sorry I completely lost track of time. That is very unlike me. I can hardly believe four hours has gone by." She scans the room and then simply stares at me. "Is something wrong, I-Arla?" I hope she doesn't catch that I almost called her Inquisitor.

"Im sorry to stare, it's just that you remind me so much of someone I once knew." She shakes her head as if ridding herself of resurfacing memories. She turns back to the current subject. "It's no big deal you lost track of time. Would you like to put some of those spells to practice before dusk falls upon us?"

"Yes. I'd like that very much." She beckons for me to follow her and I oblige. I notice the curve of her figure as I follow behind her. It's still as toned as before, maybe even more so. Her robes are a shade of burnt orange and a black belt buckles about her waist. I can see she still carries a small blade sheathed in her belt. The robes cover her lone limber arm and the collar goes up to her chin. Fennec fox fur lines her shoulders. The irony of her attire and my following after her makes me smile. How fitting.

The sun has set in the courtyard and the wind nips at our extremities. She picks up a simple staff resting against the stone wall and I follow her lead. 

"Do you feel the frost in the air?" She asks me and I simply nod. I place both hands on the top of my staff, resting my chin atop them and watch her closely. "It is within that frost that you will pull out the water. Like this." She plants her feet into the ground holding her staff in her right arm and then gently blows. I feel her pulling from the fade as she drops her staff and pushes her palm forward, creating a small flame. The two elements collide and a cloud of fog surrounds us. 

"You make it look easy, Headmistress."

She smiles. "Please, call me Arla. Headmistress is so formal. Also, I have the feeling you'll catch on quickly." She repeats the move again and this time I replicate her movements. This is new to me however and I do not succeed on my first try. She sets her staff down again and comes to my side. "Form an 'O' shape with your mouth and set your tongue up against your teeth as if you're whistling," she instructs and I listen. 

Droplets of water form and I easily create the small flame to complete the spell. A lighter fog envelopes us. We both smile at each other.

"Well done. Now let's have you create a wave of water." She plants her feet one in front of the other in a slight lunge and pulls her arm back. "First you get into this position and focus on pushing and pulling the water. As you sway back and forth pretend you are cutting into the water with your hands. Keep your fingers straight and tight but your arm relaxed." I begin to replicate her movements using both my hands. "When you feel the mana building release it." She digs her back heel in and stomps her front heel into the ground using her arm to cut into the air and snap straight. Her hand is held in a motion that signals stop. From her hand rushes a forceful wave that splashes up and over the stone wall.

We continue on like this practicing new spells and combining them with other well known spells for a few hours and then dusk eventually comes.  
"Well I suppose we better retire for the evening." She says, seemingly disappointed. I nod in agreement.

"Ma serranas (thank you) for the lesson. You are impressive." I see her blush at my compliment and I smile. I've missed her after all these years.

"We will practice again tomorrow. Meet me in the herbal garden at sunrise." She then walks off to her quarters in the highest tower on the battlements, the place Cullen once had his office. I place the borrowed staff back against the wall with the others and head back to the rotunda to get my book. I dig back into it but soon enough I succumb to sleep.

I am in the fade and I watch her from afar but am close enough to hear her words carry. She's speaking to Cole as she rests her head in his lap. He strokes her hair just like every evening as she recounts her day.

"I met an elf today." She says to him.

"Yes he draws you in. Faces recognized but pull away in the distance. Brings you fear and warmth together."

"Exactly. His name is Athim but he reminds me of Solas so much. It's the way that he moves and speaks, his mannerisms replicate Solas exactly." The spirit continues stroking her hair, listening to her speak. "I miss him so much. There's not a day that goes by that I wish he still lives." She begins sobbing.

This brings pain to my heart. "You chose wisely, vhenan (my love/heart)," I whisper. I know Cole hears me and he turns to stare in my direction. I can feel his eyes on me. He's always known I was here, we've talked many times but by my request he never tells her about me directly.

He turns back to her, continuing to stroke her hair. "Pride lurks in the shadows where humility wears his face."

"What?" She asks. "You've said that before, Cole but I'm still not sure what you mean." He doesn't answer her and she sighs and tells him more about her day with me. I smile and listen too. Time passes and she leaves the fade. Morning has come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Athim means humility. There's purpose for his name I promise.
> 
> To those of you still reading, thank you so much for sticking with my writing despite its terrible flaws! ❤️


	3. Not a Subject for Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan is more clever than Solas realizes.

I pull myself from sleep, noting the unmoved book on my chest. Setting the book aside gently I pull myself up from the chair, dust myself off and make my way to the courtyard. There's a bowl of gooseberries sitting at the table nearest the exit so I grab a handful and pop one into my mouth. Gooseberries are my favorite.

I step out into the cool morning air. The wind is wild and nippy but it feels pleasant on my face. The sky is painted with hues of orange, yellow and deep blue. The view is remarkable. I look out across the courtyard and see the most remarkable sight of them all, however. Arla is standing in a defensive mode. The wind whips at her red and copper hair, creating an illusion of fire. She holds her staff out to help her focus and creates spirit barriers around all three training dummies, herself and even me. I smile and make my way toward her.

"You've become quite proficient at this." I say as I step up beside her and cast my own barrier to replace her fading one.

She looks at me with an odd expression on her face. "I would think so as I am your mentor. Where did you say you were from?" Her eyes are narrowed, dripping with suspicion. I swallow.

"Val Royeaux," of course it's a lie.

"I find it to be surprising that you don't have an accent. Did you grow up in Val Royeaux or with the Dalish?"

"Is this a friendly questionnaire or an interrogation?" I do not mean to sound defensive.

"That wasn't an answer to my question." She begins to glare at me.

"And _that_ was not an answer to mine."

Her gaze is steely but then her eyes widen, as if she's had a revelation. "Your name means humility." She gasps and I can tell all the pieces are falling into place. "'Pride lurks in the shadows where humility wears his face.' Cole knew this entire time. It all is making so much sense now. I can hardly believe what I'm thinking!" Her face grows angry but then relaxes. She reaches out a hand and touches a lock of my hair and then my face. "Solas." She says this as a whisper and looks into my eyes with question. "But how are you...? When did you...?"

And then she falls to her knees. Her body shudders and trembles as she begins sobbing. "Ir abelas. I'm so so sorry." She repeats this over and over, each time becoming more inaudible as large teardrops trickle down from her eyes and drip from her perfect chin.

I fall to my knees as well and wrap her in my arms. I look up at the sky and see dark gray clouds hovering over our heads and I grasp her tighter as snow begins to caress us with its gentle kisses. Her sobbing begins to subside and I take her face in my hands to look into her eyes. I finally allow my spell of illusion to dissipate, the hair disappears and my eyes go back to their stormy blues. Wonderment fills her eyes and a small smile fills her face. I wipe a small tear from her eye.

"Ma vhenan (my love/heart), ir tel'him (I'm me again)."

I trace the outline of her jaw with my thumb and then pull her toward me. Our lips lock but then she pulls away, abruptly. She stands and moves away from me. I see hurt and confusion and guilt all at one time. "I have so many questions. What does this mean? Why have you returned? Why haven't you killed me? How did you return? I watched as you died in my arms, your blood soaking into my leathers." I cringe at the thought of that. "I watched your body float down the river." She looks at the ground in disbelief.

I look back at her trying to decide where to begin. She may not even believe the story that I have to tell her. "I am not quite certain how to proceed with my story. First I would tell you that I am not here to kill you nor could I kill you. Killing you would be mine own demise."

She looks at me again. "Could we sit down? I'm feeling quite.." I run to her as she begins to fall but I'm not quick enough and her body crumples to the ground. By now the snow is swirling furiously around us so I lift her gently and take her back through the dining hall.

The other students and professors are making all sorts of raucous noise as they eat their breakfast. Hawke sees me and comes rushing toward me. Once he reaches us, a bombardment of questions ensues.

"What happened? Is she alright? Was it a backfired spell? Did you hurt her? Do you know where her injury might be?" I become frustrated with him.

"Just find me a bed to lay her on! Quickly!" I say not caring how annoyed I sound. We push through the door nearest the head table (it was once a throne that was used for judgements) and rush her up to the female students quarters. We ease her down gently onto a bed. "Could I have a draught of regeneration please?" I need one to help her come to and to stay awake in case she has a head injury." "

"Yes! Right away!" Hawke turns and rushes back out to gather up a draught of regeneration.

"Fenedhis." I curse under my breath. I pace back and forth while I wait for Hawke's return. After what feels like hours but in reality is only a short moment, Hawke comes bursting through the door with a draught in hand.

"We should probably have at least one of these in every room," he muses.

"Indeed. Time is a valuable resource." I extend my hand for the draught and he gifts the glass vial into my possession. I tilt Arla's head back and pour a small amount in and hold my breath. She coughs and comes to almost immediately. I let out my breath and crack a small smile. "You're back."

Just then Hawke asks, "When did you shave your head, A....wait a minute."

To my surprise Arla laughs. "Yes Hawke, it is Solas."

"But I thought you were dead. How did you...? Why did you...? This whole time...? I'm really confused." He stares at me dumbfounded.

"I'll explain soon but we need to get you to drink the rest of this draught, Arla." She nods and finishes drinking the green liquid.

"Hawke, write to the others and tell them to come immediately," she keeps her eyes on me the entire time she's speaking to him. "They will want to hear the story of Fen Harel's resurrection." I sigh. Events are spiraling out of my control yet again.

I watch as Hawke rushes out to obey Arla's orders. She's still staring at me in wonder when I glance back from Hawke's retreating figure. I stare back trying to chisel her features into my memory. She reaches out her hand to touch me again. "Forgive me but I can hardly believe you're real."

"It is me." I reply.

"Am I dreaming?" She asks and I laugh.

"No. Not that I am aware. We are here in the physical world at Skyhold. How are you feeling?"

"In all honesty I could use a cool glass of water. My head hurts. Too many things for me to process."

"Yes my love, I will fetch you some cool water." I squeeze her hand and quickly retrieve a glass from the dining area and run back up the stairs to her bedside. "Here you are." I hand the glass over and she drinks it up, gulping loudly. I raise a brow. "Would you like another glass?"

"Yes but I can get it myself. I'm feeling better." She goes to stand up and I protest.

"You need to lie down."

"I'll be fine." I look at her sternly.

"It is not a subject for debate." I look at her in surprise as she actually listens but starts laughing.

"Oh how I've missed your expressions." She giggles to herself some more.

"What is it about my expression that amuses you so?" She laughs even harder. "I..I...I can't...." She sends herself into a fit of laughter. I grab her glass out of her hand and leave the room hastily, sometimes she can be so childish. Instead of pouring a single glass I swipe the pitcher from the table so I don't have to keep coming back down to the noisy dining area. When I get back to the room she's gained some composure.

"Im sorry for laughing at you, can you forgive me," she says while batting her long lashes at me. She's incorrigible.

"Perhaps with some persuasion."

"Oh really? And how could I persuade you?"

"I could think of a few ways." It feels good to have this banter with her again. I feel alive and free and much like myself. She has a power over me that I cannot explain. She smiles at my implications and pats the bed for me to sit beside her and I oblige. She takes my hand in hers and traces the veins with her thumb.

"Solas?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I've missed you more than you could even imagine." Oh I can imagine but I refrain from telling her of the many times I watched her cry in her dreams. It is unfair to share that kind of thing when I know it will only cause more pain.

"I have missed you as well." I bend over her figure and plant a gentle kiss on her cheek and pull away.

"Please don't," she says and I look at her a bit addled.

"You wish me to refrain from kissing you?"

"For now. I'm just not sure where I am at with you and everything that's happened with you. Holding hands is something I can handle."

"As you wish." We remain sitting together chatting about what has happened in the years without me. She tells me of the progress our world has made, about the welfare of our old companions and she's full of energy and excitement about all of it. It makes me smile and makes me regret that I once was on a path to destroy this world.

"Solas?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really glad you're here even if you're still going to destroy the world." This time I am the one laughing.

"I have not returned to destroy the world. I've returned to make the veil stronger."

"Really? I have noticed it is becoming weaker. I believe that's why I have been able to enter the fade so easily at will. What made you change your mind."

"That's part of the story that I'll tell when your friends have arrived. However, even without the experience I had, after seeing what you have accomplished in twenty five years it would be impossible to be against you. I have been without you this whole time and it is lonely and empty. Elvhenan was once my home but now you are my home." She looks away from me again and I watch as her cheeks flush rose red.

The day goes by and I fetch her food or water when it's needed but after the afternoon dinner she asks if we can go back to her own quarters. She says she wishes for the ladies to have their room back. I place her arm around my shoulder and support her waist and we walk together to her chambers. I spot Merrill while passing through the rotunda and ask her to inform Hawke where we have gone when he arrives. I lay her on her bed and lie down next to her. She turns to face me and I can tell she's becoming comfortable with my presence. I wrap my arms around her and she nestles into my chest, tucking her head beneath my chin. I breathe in the scent of her hair and sigh. She drifts off to sleep and I allow her to rest in peace.

I take the opportunity to tour her room. Piles of books are every where but one in particular catches my eye. It is a large leather bound book with mostly blank pages and so I flip to the front to find that it's a book that she is writing titled A Means to an End: a Magical Primer on Time Travel. What is this? Does she not remember how terrible time travel is? I become angry. As interesting a subject as it may be, it would be a weapon of destruction in the hands of magisters. I storm over to her and enter her dream. I see her talking to Cole but I interrupt, still carrying the book.

"What is this?" I demand. She looks up at me confused.

"A book?"

"It is a book on time travel magic is it not?"

"Well, yes. It is for my personal use. I never planned on having it published." She says defensively.

"Well what did you plan to do with it?"

"Time could heal the hurt." Cole says and I understand.

"You were going to go back in time to make a different decision with me." She nods looking ashamed. I go to her and embrace her. "But you made the right choice the first time."

"I didn't. I have been without you for so long. I could've gained all that time back. I could still gain that time back."

"There is no need. I am here now."

She sighs. "I suppose you are right."

I am not fully convinced I've won the argument but I don't press further. "Come we must wake up. The others should begin to arrive soon."

We come out of the fade and I place the book back on the desk. We then sit in silence while waiting for the others. Night falls upon Skyhold and soon after we hear a knock on the door. Arla gets up and answers it.

"We made it." Hawke says.

Following in after him, not surprisingly is Varric. "Andraste's ass! It is Chuckles." I fold my arms across my chest and give him a pointed look but he just laughs. "And if I had a doubt it was you it vanished with that familiar look."

Following after him come Cassandra, The Iron Bull, Dorian, Sera (who had her bow poised and ready to shoot), Vivienne, Josephine and lastly Leliana.

Arla places a hand on Sera's shoulder. "No need to point your weapon at him, Sera."

"Pfft." She lowers her weapon, though she still eyes me suspiciously and keeps a hand on a sheathed dagger.

Everyone is staring at me but Cassandra is the first to speak. "Explain yourself, Solas."

And so a long night of story telling begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have the next chapter up in a few days. It'll be the chapter that answers how Solas is alive and what has happened to him in the twenty five years. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! ❤️
> 
> Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!


	4. I'll Tell You My Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas explains himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended the Maker to resurrect Solas because it was a fascinating concept but recently revised it due to the fact that I'd have to basically make up everything about the Maker and this story isn't about the Maker so I changed that part of the story and made a more probable return for him. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all your patience! I hope you enjoy! If you have any questions feel free to ask! ❤

_I awoke to a young mage with hazel eyes and short black hair leaning over me. Her vallaslin was familiar but I couldn't quite remember how I knew her._

_"Oh! You're awake! I thought you were alive. She didn't believe me but I was convinced, so I stayed with you until you got better." She smiled at me. "Would you mind staying here while I get Morrigan."_

_A bit dazed and confused I turned my head to the left and right to take in my surroundings. I was in a clearing in a forest somewhere but I couldn't pinpoint the location. There were no animals to be found, there's was only a small hut to right and a fire before me. I stared at the hut trying to remember why it felt familiar to me. Just then the elven mage and Morrigan emerged from the hut. The "Witch of the Wilds", as she was known amongst most who'd ever crossed her path, came strolling toward me in her usual swaying gait._

_"Tis surprising to see you still live. Tell me, how is it that you still live?" She bent at the knees, crouching beside me. Her eyes were cold and calculating my every breath and movement._

_"A Spirit came to me in the fade and granted me a breath of life." I reached up to touch my neck. It was stitched up and had a salve on it. Morrigan grabbed my wrist._

_"Don't touch that." She hissed. "Mihris is trying to keep that wound from getting infected." She let go, letting my hand drop back down to the cot._

_"Mihris." I remembered the name then, I had met her in the Hinterlands when traveling with the Inquisito, she too had been searching for the elven artifact to strengthen the veil._

_"So we meet again." She replied._

_"You said it 'twas a spirit that saved you. Do you know what spirit it was and why it saved you?" Her voice was more curious than anything else at that point._

_"I do not know it's name but it did tell me that I was still needed for a great threat was coming. I told them that I had been the great threat but it dismissed my claims, insisting worse was to come."_

_Morrigan held a finger to her chin in thought._

_"Mother." Kieran, whom Solas remembered from Skyhold, had come out of the hut and was pulling at Morrigan's leather skirt._

_"Not now, Kieran. Go back inside. I'll be in soon." She patted the boy and he went back in, obediently._

_"Tis curious, that the spirit would save you. You are fortunate that I am not ending your life right now."_

_I scoffed at her, knowing she most definitely would have killed me if she did not have a use for me.  
"What is it you want from me, Morrigan."_

_In that moment her face grew dark. "It twould seem that despite all my efforts, Mythal has come to claim my body and so now we share souls. Did you kill my mother? Is this how I've come to carry her spirit?"_

_I stare back at her in wonder. "I thought I had absorbed her soul into myself."_

_Morrigan laughs. "With my mother it ''twas never so simple."_

_"Then what do you suppose happened?" I asked._

_"My mother was always cunning. It twould seem she even outwitted the Dread Wolf. She must have somehow kept it hidden from you that she stole the old god soul from Kieran. That must have been the power she bestowed on you and once you took her life, Mythal passed on to me."_

_"And when I was struck down by the Inquisitor, it was the old God soul within me that was struck down, leaving me to return to this world. How fascinating." I mused._

_"Fascinating indeed." She smiled at me, then. "Rest and eat, Solas. We must find another way to renew your strength."_

_Mihris offered me a bowl of soup then, as Morrigan reentered the hut._

_"Morrigan did not tell me you were the Dread Wolf." She handed me a spoon and then propped me up into a sitting position with the pillows. "You don't seem so dreadful."_

_I laughed, lightly, trying not to strain myself as every muscle in my body ached with pain. "I suppose not." She then offered me a drink from her water skin and i drank gladly. The cool water eased away the dryness in my throat. "How did you come to reside with Morrigan?" It was very unusual for a human mage and an elven mage to be spending a ton of time together._

_"We met here, actually. I've been in search of eleven artifacts to strengthen the wards and she was searching for them as well. I caught wind from research and other Dalish clans that there were once many elven artifacts in the Korcari Wilds but none would dare search them out, for fear of the "Witch of the Wilds. But I happened upon Morrigan one day and simply explained to her that I belonged to no clan. I needed a place to stay and those artifacts and she always welcomes knowledge she doesn't have and a helping hand so she offered me a home. We became fast friends after that and I've lived here with her Warden and son for many months now."_

_"The Warden?" I asked._

_"Yes. He's currently attending to some business with The King of Ferelden but will return in a couple short months."_

_I took in all this information as I ate my soup and began to formulate my next plan of action._

  
"Morrigan knew about this?" Arla asks, in utter shock. She looks at Leliana who wears the same expression. "Why didn't she tell us."

"I'm curious about that myself." I reply.

"I will send word for her in the morning." Leliana says. "Perhaps she can explain for herself."

"We should have known better than to think it'd be that easy to kill a god." Varric laughs. "We really need to get better at making sure the evil guys stay dead."

"Solas isn't evil," Arla comes to my defense. "He's just a little---misguided."

  
"So," Bull chimes in. "To get this straight---you absorbed two god souls, thinking it was only one. No wait---you thought you absorbed Mythal's soul but instead, absorbed the soul of an old god. Mythal, then, merged with Morrigan and when Arla, here, killed you and thought you were dead, she really just killed the old god soul. This left an open door for you to come back, did I get that straight?"

"From what I understand myself, I believe so, yes."

"But you're strong again." Arla says. "How did you get your power?"

"Good question but time was on my side. I did not have the same amount of time when I wanted to use my orb. I've had twenty five years to recover at this point."

"I suppose that makes sense."

Sera snorts. "No it dunnit. None of this shite is makin any sense. Are you friggin kidding me! Most _normal_ people should die. Stab the baddie. Baddie stays in the grave. There's that. All done but not this one. And we're gonna just trust him because he tells a friggin weird story?"

Blackwall speaks up for the first time. "Sera, has a point. How do we know what's truth and what's a lie. Or rather what parts is he leaving out this time?"

"Ironic hearing judgement from _you_." Cassandra's tone drips with insult.

"Enough!" Arla holds her head in her hands. "Let's send for Morrigan in the morning and get more of the story then we can go from there. Let us all get some sleep while we still can."

The old inquisition members file one by one out of the room.

"Would you like me to go?" I ask.

"No. That's the last thing I want from you." She smiles at me and then wearily climbs the ladder to her bed. I follow after her. She begins to undress and my eyes follow her hands as they undo the buttons about her neck and she slips out of her robes. Heat rises in me and I turn away, giving her the remainder of her privacy as she slips into a night dress. I remove my cloak and shirt and slip under the covers next to her. I lie on my back and listen to her breathing quiet to a steady pace, as she drifts off to sleep. My own eyes grow heavy as I succumb to sleep.

"Solas." I wander Skyhold in the fade as the familiar spirit, who returned me to this world, approaches me again. "They're coming for you. They've broken from their prison and they will tear down the veil and reign chaos on the world."

"Who will?" I ask.

"The Evanuris and the Forgotten Ones." My throat tightens.

"They are all free?"

"Yes and they are conspiring against you. They will tear down the veil and rip everything from you. They whisper their plans even now."

"When will they come? Can you tell me?" I reach out to touch the spirit but it shrinks back.

"This is all I can say for now. I must go." The spirit disappears and I awake in a cold sweat. I look over at Arla, memorizing every feature and hoping I can find a way to stop the evanuris from taking over the world.


	5. That Deathless Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff happens. Very detailed I know.

"Shhhhh." My eyes flutter open as hands cover my mouth. I meet Arla's eyes and they're wild and frightened. She places a finger to her lips and slips silently from the large bed. She tiptoes to the corner of the room where her signature staff lies, she picks it up soundlessly and then slowly crawls across the floor on all fours to peer over the ladder.

I can hear footsteps and pages fluttering. I watch Arla closely and she signals me over. I peer over the edge beside her to find a mage dressed in Tevinter clothing, he carries a white birch staff with a rune glowing white at the top of it. His back is turned away from us as he flips through the pages on Arla's desk. It's her book on time travel. Arla readies her staff of the dragon, preparing to attack the unsuspecting mage and then he turns and the familiar mustache and goatee come into view.

"Damn it, Dorian!" He jumps and drops the book, his staff clattering to the floor along with it when he hears Arla. "I thought we were under attack."

"You are---by my ruggedly good looks." He smiles and throws her a wink and she climbs down the ladder. I follow behind.

Dorian's eyes train on me, lingering a fraction of a moment too long on my chest. I should have thrown my shirt on. "Was I interrupting something?" He raises a mischievous eyebrow at Arla.

"Oh! No! We were only sleeping."

"I see. All the fun happened last night. I get it, it's been a long time since you've seen you're lover."

"Dorian!" Arla cries out and Dorian chuckles while scooping up her book off the floor.

"You know it's all in good humor." He says.

Arla leans her staff against the stone wall and places her hands on her hips. "Why are you in here snooping around, anyway?"

Dorian grows serious and raises the book. "I needed to confirm what this was. I saw it lying on the desk last night and had flipped it open, curiously. When I saw the title I immediately shut it but hoped to prove to myself that I had been wrong." He frowns. "What are you doing with this? This is dangerous magic! Have you lost your mind?"

"I told her the same thing last night." I say with chastisement.

Dorian shoots me a look. "Why would she listen to the man who left her for two years just so he could perform some magic to destroy the veil and let all the demons loose---only to have him kiss her, take her hand and..."

"Dorian," Arla's voice is quiet and even. "We don't need to go over this again."

"But he's..."

"No. No more. Please." Her look is pleading.

"Fine. But back to the matter at hand---you should not have this book." He waves it once and then tosses it into dwindling embers then proceeds to cast a fireball into the hearth and watching the book become incinerated.

I cringe.

"Noooo! How dare you! You had no right to..." her shoulders slump. "So much research. So much of my time gone to waste."

Dorian strolls over to her and gathers her deflated figure in his arms. I hate to admit the twinge of jealousy I feel to not be in his position. I watch as he pets her hair, taming the wild fiery waves.  
"I only threw it away with your best interests at heart." He grips her shoulder then, pulling her away at arms length to look her in the eye. "Are you ok?"

"I will be eventually."

We all turn our heads when a knock sounds at the door. "Lavellan? Lady Morrigan is here. She awaits you in the dining hall."

Dorian and I exchange looks.

"The eluvian!" Arla exclaims excitedly.

I had completely forgotten Morrigan ahad access to an eluvian. Arla skips down the stairs.

"Wait!" I call out, rushing up the ladder and grabbing my shirt and cloak. I quickly throw on my attire and reach her just as she throws the door open that leads down to the main hall.

She bursts through the door, spotting Morrigan and embraces the woman firmly. Morrigan stands rigid, her hands at her sides but with the faintest hint of a smile playing on her lips.

" 'Tis good to see you, too. Now if you could detach yourself from me 'twould be a most gracious welcome."

"Oh, sorry." Arla says, gathering her composure. "It's been so long. I hear you've been doing well for yourself and your family."

"Yes. I've seen you've made many improvements to this place." She gestures to the hall around her which has begun to buzz with the sounds of students gathering to eat their breakfast. She looks at me next. "Ah, I see you couldn't resist returning here." She makes a sound of disgust.

"Because you wouldn't turn to your Warden every time the opportunity presented itself?" I shoot back.

Arla sighs. "This is why nobody believes your story, Solas. You two can't stop bickering long enough for you to have spent any time with Morrigan in the..." Arla is interrupted before finishing her sentence.

"Shhh." Arla gets a warning look from the witch. "Let us take this conversation elsewhere. Away from prying eyes and ears." She says while scanning the room with suspicious eyes. Arla nods and leads us to an empty bedroom stationed over the Skyhold nursery.  
I close the door behind us.

"Do you wish me to gather the others?" Arla waves me away.

"They'll believe whatever I believe---as I was saying, I do find it hard to believe that Solas was with you." Arla's gaze falls back on the witch.

" 'Tis true. Mihris, my elven friend, found him washed ashore at the bottom of the river that flows through Dead Ram's grove in the Hinterlands. She called for me and I thought him dead---Or perhaps I wished he were dead and he smelled dead--but no matter. Mihris could not be convinced that he was a hopeless cause and so tended to his wounds and kept running her healing magic through him until, finally, three days later, he woke up from his---demise."

"Why did you save him?" Arla asks. "From what I remember you never liked Solas."

She laughs a little. "I still do not like this foolish elven mage but I have questions and he has the answers."

"What kinds of questions?" Morrigan crosses her arms and tosses her head to the side getting her bangs to wisp away from her eyes.

"All sorts." She replies, evasively. I smile. She has not changed. "Now that we have our story straight I'd like to get something to eat. I came as soon as Leliana's raven delivered the message and I can only stay long enough for us to decide what we're going to do about the ever dissipating veil and it's inhabitants."

"Speaking of which," I oblige them. "In my wanderings of the fade last night, my spirit friend came to me and warned me that the Evanuris have found a way to take down the veil from within and plan on doing so soon."

Arla looks at me warily, "why didn't you speak of this sooner?"

"We had an unexpected visitor. I had put it aside for the time being. I was not purposely hiding information from you."

Morrigan rolls her eyes. "So much distrust in the air. 'Twould seem that you are blind to your own betrayals. You are flawed as the rest of us."

Before she can speak I come to her defense. "It wasn't a betrayal. She did what she felt was best."

"Then she needn't mistrust you as you were also doing what was best for the people."

"I get it. We all take some bad actions to do mostly good things. Now that we have that settled can we move on?" Arla pleads.

"By all means. Lead the way, Arla." Morrigan let's Arla pass in front of her and we make our way back to the dining hall. Once we arrive we take our places at the table with the other companions.

Iron Bull and Dorian make inappropriate comments to each other. Varric and Sera toss grapes at each other. Cassandra pokes at the eggs on her plate with her fork, mercilessly and the others laugh and talk about normal, day to day things (or rather what I would consider normal). I, of course, snatch up a handful of the yellow skinned gooseberries and close my eyes to savor their sweet and juicy flavor.

"Mmm" I hum as the cool juices slide across my tongue bursting with flavor. I chew contentedly and then swallow.

I open my eyes once again to notice the group staring at me like I'm other worldly. "What?" I ask and then pop another berry into my mouth.

"Nothing." They murmur in unison each looks away and busies themselves with their previous tasks. We finish our breakfast and gather in what was once the war room to consolidate a plan of warfare against the Evanuris.

"Alright," Arla begins. "We know that the veil is growing weaker by the moment and that these Evanuris will be coming out as soon as it falls. We also know that they will come after Solas because of what he did to them.

Arla looks up and everyone turns as Lord Seeker Cullen appears. "I hope you're not planning warfare without the best strategic mind around." Cullen says and I smirk. He's not the only seasoned general nor the only strategist here. I highly doubt he is the best.

"Of course not." Arla replies and he gets a few welcoming pats of welcome from Cassandra and Leliana.

We're all gathered around the war table and it's quite odd to be amidst them all. Each individual adds their input, none of which are tactics that can be used against the Enavuris, of course. But it is fascinating that they are trying, that Arla has somehow gained the loyalty and trust of so many powerful individuals, myself included. It is enthralling that she has won their allegiance without a display of great power or of fear. No. Kindness and duty were always her aim and what she achieved with these people. With every move she made, she always chose the option that benefitted the most lives, regardless of anyone's opinion or approval. Her willingness to sacrifice herself and her feelings above all else made her, perhaps, the most fearsome creature of ever met.

"First, before we can surmise any plans---we must discover their purpose and intentions. Most likely, they will hunt for me, as I have caused the biggest offense. I would say they will kill me but I have my doubts about that.."

"Why is that?" Arla asks.

"I have imprisoned them for centuries. They will do what I've done to them, only worse. As you well know, there are far worse fates then death. I propose that I am used as bait. I doubt they know Mythal still survives within Morrigan and they certainly won't know Morrigan."

"But if the spirits speak of you, would they not have made mention of Mythal." She asks.

"Perhaps---but unless Morrigan frequents the fade," he looks at her.

"I have no reason to be wandering aimlessly in the fade. My dreams are my own and I do not frequent spirits." She says defensively.

"Then they would not know her face nor that Mythal inhabits her. That is vital for our attack. They will not have planned for this."

Arla places a finger to her chin and leans over the table. "I hate to say this but I think our best bet would be to set you up as bait, Solas."

There's a small giggle from Sera. "Or you could just hand him over and wave a white flag."

Iron Bull nods. "Good point. We haven't done anything to directly cause them to destroy us..." He shuts his mouth when Dorian and Arla both shoot him icy glares. "Or not..." he mumbles.

"Well. This is their fortress...they may not be keen on the idea of you occupying it." I add and all eyes are on me.

"Damn it, Solas!" Arla throws her hands in the air, irritated. "Are there any other important details you've left out about your Elvhen equals?"

I pause and think for a moment. "Just be wary of them and never underestimate what they can do."

"We need to evacuate all of Skyhold," Cullen says.

"But where will they go?" Arla questions.

Vivienne who has been filing away at her nails in the corner with her nose upturned finally looks up with a suggestion. "I'd be more than happy to take them in at the University of Orlais. We have more than enough room to spare."

"And what would be the cost?" I inquire.

"Respect, my dear. The prestigious Skyhold students mysteriously all come to study under Headmistress de Fer. It will be the talk amongst the Orlesians for weeks. Your students are protected and I---well I grow more popular along with my University." She smiles smugly and I try to hide my disdain for the woman.

Morrigan smiles at the suggestion. "Hmm...'twould be a fair trade."

Blackwall slams his fist on the table. "We are not sacrificing Lady Lavellan's name for a safe haven. Your students could house with us at Adamant."

Vivienne scoffs. "I would not throw my friend's name to the wolves. We could make up another story about her having an incurable illness and her needing my help and so on and so forth. I'm sure Josephine could spin a likely tale. Am I right, dear?"

Josephine looks up from her clipboard. She hasn't stopped scribbling since the conversation began until now. "Why yes, it could prove to be a bit tricky but I'll manage."

"See." Vivienne raises a haughty brow. "And Blackwall that is kind of you to offer but nobody wants to spend their days with the unpolished Wardens." She sneers.

I watch as he puffs out his chest and bites his tongue.

"Thank you, Vivienne." Arla says.

What she sees in that snake of a woman, I'll never know, just the same as I'll never understand what she sees in me either. They all continue to hash out the details. They discuss when to move the students and how. Leliana and Josephine take two seats and whisper together, formulating a believable story to tell the outside world. Cullen, Blackwall and The Iron Bull form a circle and discuss formations and battle tactics they need to put in place in case (which I have no doubt there will be) there is a war.

"If it's alright with you, I'm going to go let Hawke and Merrill know and have them come back to Kirkwall with me. We'll be around if it gets to the point of needing us, of course but for now we'd like to live as long as possible." Arla looks down at Varric. I had forgotten he was even in the room, he'd been so quiet.

"Yes of course, Varric."

Sera hops down off the corner of the table and bites loudly into an apple she pulled from...well I couldn't tell you where it came from. "Take me and widdle with you. I don't want to be here with this end of the world shite." Her face screws up into a disgusted look. Tiny apple chunks fly out of her mouth and onto my cloak when she speaks. "Oh, sorry bout that." She says as I dust it off.

"Thank you, Lavellan." Varric bows his head in thanks and then exits, Sera follows close behind.

Morrigan yawns. "I will be going now." She also nods her head in good bye. " Twas good to see you, Arla. Until next time." She slowly sashays out of the room and Arla and I are the only ones not engaged in plots and conversations.

Arla places her face in her hands and sighs. "I suppose I should be thankful for the peace we had." Her voice is muffled.

"Come. There is still work to be done." She looks up at me, confused.

"What is there to do?"

"As far as we know the Evanuris have not come through the veil and so we can strengthen more wards. I can sense there is one here." Her face seems to brighten up slightly.

"How come you have not activated it already?" She asks while I offer my hand for her to join me. She takes it gladly, following me out of the dining hall.

"When I tried to reach it, previously, it was buried but now that my mana is at it's full potential and you've all taught me how to move the earth---I now have a solution."

"Ah. I see." We descend the stairs quickly and head toward the front gate. We trod down the mountain's path but then I lead her off to the right through piles of rock and snow to a large opening in the ground. Stalagmites and stalactites line the entrance but I ease her down between them and climb down next to her.

Before us is an entrance to an ancient elven ruin but boulders and rocks have wedged themselves tightly in it, making it impassable.  
We share a glance with each other and then focus our staves. In unison we draw from our mana and pull from the fade. The small rocks wriggle free and surround our bodies. We dig our staves into the ground and curl our fingers as we lift our hands and the larger boulders move forward enough for us to squeeze by and so we let go on our pull, dropping the rocks in their place.

"If I knew you were going to have me moving boulders, I would have brought a vial of lyrium." She mutters, leaning up against the wall, breathless.

"You're still using lyrium?" I ask, slightly surprise.

She laughs lightly. "I can't be perfect now can I? Besides, I rarely need it. At least I haven't since before.." she looks down. "Well. You know."

Once she's caught her breath I take her hand again and move forward. A brazier sits at the entrance and I cast a glow of veilfire within it and then produce a small glow in my staff to light the way before us. The ruin's stairs descend a few feet and then open up into a small room with a large mosaic of Andruil to the left and Ghilan 'nain to the right. Another brazier sits before us and I light that one up as well and a stone door slides open, leading to a downward spiral staircase.

We pass down the stairs and find ourselves in a very large room with many doors and statues of each of the elven pantheon. Including a small statue of a wolf at the center. The statues each hold their hands up as if they are supposed to be holding something.

My eyes search in the dim light for the familiar globe shape of the artifact. I spy it near the statue of Mythal. "Look." I point toward it and Arla kneels down and passes her hand over it. The artifact lights up and casts a soft green glow at her touch.

"There. Another artifact activated. It should help strengthen the veil and give us a few spare moments of time." I say and she draws near me again. Our staffs echo as they tap against the floor in the silent ruins as we return from whence we came and the sound of our light tread bounces off of the walls. Arla jumps and squeezes my hand tighter as she kicks a skull and sends it flying into the wall. It's rattling sounds seem deafening in the quiet.

"Ir abelas." She whispers and I can't help but chuckle.

"Are you frightened here?"

"Yes. Does that surprise you?"

"But why?" It really makes no sense to me.

"It's dark and mysterious. The Evanuris are all standing there as creepy statues..." I can feel her shudder as she continues. "And to know that they're trying to break free...I wonder what it will be like."

"But you took down Corypheus and myself and created order in a world of chaos. They should fear you, for you are an unknowable and formidable opponent." I stop to look down at her a moment and she looks up at me with searching eyes.

"But so are my---our opponents." I squeeze her hand and place a kiss on her forehead.

"We will find a way to make it through this." A smile pulls at my lips. "You are the most fearsome woman I have ever met and far more clever than me. If I bested them, you will have no trouble."

We begin to walk again and arrive back at the entrance. I extinguish the fire in the brazier and we trek back up the mountain. Much time has passed and the dusk has settled itself upon the mountain, making all of Skyhold glow with a rich orange hue.

Arla stops once more at the gate. "There's one difference between you and I when it comes to the ancients." She let's go of my hand and bends down to brush away the snow and pluck a few leaves of elfroot.

"What's that?" I say, leaning into my staff.

She stands and cradles the leaves in her palm. Looking up, staring deeply into my eyes she says, "you had their trust."

I stare back at her. Yes. Indeed. Perhaps she could be the key to all of this. Perhaps she could earn their trust as well. My plan could work if they never found out she was my lover. I file this away in the back of my mind and wait to share it until our next moment alone.


	6. All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could be the last night Solas and Arla have together. They find themselves in desperate need of each other.
> 
> Warning: NSFW/shameless smut before bad shit goes down
> 
> Either don't read or enjoy;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven: (pieced together by FenxShiral's Project Elvhen and DA fandom wikia)
> 
> Vhenan- my love (my heart lit.)  
> Edhis- cock  
> Edashile- cum or (lit. Vagina saliva) ...sounds kind of creepy that way...  
> Ar lath ma, vhenan- I love you my heart/love  
> Ne 'emma sa 'lath- you are my one love.

Arla," I whisper in the dark as we lie in each other's arms. "If our other plans fail I have another idea."

"Yeah?" Her lips brush across my chest with the words and I shudder slightly with their touch.

"I know you are powerful enough that the Evanuris could be impressed by you. If they are, let them be. Allow them to welcome you into their arms as one of their own. If need be, seduce one of them. I don't care if it's Dirthamen, Falon 'Din or even Andruil. But you must gain their trust, allow them to be fully convinced you are one of them."

"Solas, even if I agreed to your ridiculous plan---which I'm not saying I am---how do you propose I get close to them, let alone close enough to _seduce_ one of them."

"That, vhenan, you leave up to me."

"I really don't see this working. They'll see it coming from miles away. They won't have forgotten how they were trapped beyond the veil in the first place." I move to my side and look down on her face.

"You gained my trust and seduced me." I say with a smirk and she pushes back against my chest, laughing.

"You don't count." She says poking a finger into my sternum.

" _I_ should count the most," I tease. "I am the Dread Wolf after all. _Trickster_ _god_. And you outwitted even me. So I say, you are more capable than you know of earning their trust. They would only see it coming if they knew you were closely linked to me. Even then, they might be more consumed with the idea of turning you to their side than anything else." I resist the urge to kiss her full lips as she stares into my eyes,  her fingers leaving a burning trail on my skin as they glide along my chest.

"I will never understand your faith in me, Solas." A hint of a smile plays on her lips. We lie there like this, in the dark, just staring into each other eyes with her fingers exploring the expanse of my chest. Not being able to control the passion within me much longer, I grab her wrist and set her hand at her side.

"Your touch is unsettling. If you wish me to maintain control over myself, I would beg you to stop."

She grows very still and quiet and I fear I have wounded her feelings.

"I enjoy your affections, Arla." I reassure her. "They are just too much if you wish me to keep our relationship si---"

Her lips fall upon me and her hands reach up to grasp my neck. Completely surprised I pull away, holding her wrists in my palms. The moonlight filters in through the window and I look into the sea that is her eyes. My brows knit together, searching for her permission.

  
"This could be our last night together." She says, looking up with hungry eyes.

"But wh---" she interrupts me before I can speak.

"Please, Solas. We never got the chance before..." her voice trails off and her head lowers. "I want you. I _need_ you."

I pull her chin up to gaze into her eyes and memorize the little details of her face:

The way she always has a small flyaway tendril that curls wildly on the left side of her face. I burn the image of each mole, freckle, crease and line into my memory so that if we are not swarmed by Evanuris, I may one day capture her in detail. Beauty such as hers deserves to never be erased.

My breath quickens in the few seconds that pass between us, adrenaline pumping it's fuel into my limbs. She doesn't know how much I need her too.

I remember the times when she had tempted me before and I had to come undone at the mercy of my own hands and not hers. I had stopped myself from being free with her then. From feeling her beneath my body, beneath the beating of my heart, beneath the void of my very soul. I had kept her folded up in my pocket, peeking at her when the urge grew strong only to tuck her away before my pen scribbled maniacally across her pale page.

But this. This night. It would be different than the nights of my long memory.

There was no grand scheme to protect her from. There was no reason to not be set free from the bondage of my self inflicted chains.

Yet I still have pause. Fenedhis lasa.

But then, with her simple touch I am drawn back to her as her fingers crawl up my neck and drift along the edge of my ear. She rubs ever so gently causing an indescribable sensation to well up within me. My cock grows hard as she slowly presses into me, her leg brushing against my arousal. I exhale a breath and then I'm lost in the delicious taste of her lips and of her tongue pressing and entangling against my own.

My hands make their way into her hair, grasping, groping---desperate to feel more. A moan catches in her throat and my kisses grow firmer---harder. Her hips press into my hardness and she tilts them ---desperately---into me.

My hands quiver and shake in longing to explore the entirety of her body, to feel the heat of her skin against mine. I pull away just long enough to rip her free from the thin fabric about her chest while she strips off her smalls. She begins to undo the ties at my pants and I heave my tunic over my head and toss it aside. Blood pulses passionately through my veins making my tip pulse rhythmically against her thigh as I hover over top of her.

More soft moans come forth from her, pushing me to a brink of animalistic tendencies. I pull up her leg around me and dip my head into her breasts. Her hands slide to my inner thigh and then begin to stroke the length of my edhis. But I still her hand and instead turn her fingers toward her herself, guiding her velvety finger in circles and swirls to make herself reach unparalleled heights. I suck and nip at her nipples while she pleasures her apex and just before she soars into complete euphoria I slip two fingers between the slick folds of her cunt and flick them in and out at a tempo that is neither too fast nor too slow. She cries out my name in two long syllables ("Sooooolasssss") and her hand goes still beneath me.

She is exactly as I want her to be when I glide my tongue ever so slowly from her breasts, to her small navel to the nub of her clit.i breathe in the heady scent of her sex and I relish in the taste of her, lapping up the richness of her honeyed edashile. Her groans become cries as she bucks wildly against my face.

This drives me further into madness and I quicken up the thrust of my fingers and the tickling of my tongue. She jerks away but I press her legs down hard against the bed with my elbows until she screams out from the intensity of her orgasm. Slowly, I withdraw my fingers and allow her to come down from her climax.

I bring my head up from between her legs and she pulls my face to hers, nearly causing me to be spent right then and there. She grabs at my back, digging her nails in to grip me as tight as she can. She presses herself into my cock, letting me know what she needs. Adjusting my hips upward, just slightly, I slide right into her warmth and tightness. She lets out a low and deep guttural sound. Holding her tight to my body, I rock her like the waves do a ship in the midst of a heavy storm. The headboard bashes against the wall with our undulations. Our breaths are heavy and our panting increases with every passing moment. I utter her name as an involuntary shudder takes electrifies my body. She arches with me as we approach the edge of our cliff together. As we fall over the edge, crying out in desperation, my arms give way beneath me. We lie together as one, at the mercy of our quivering bodies.

"Ar lath ma, vhenan." I whisper tenderly in her ear.

"Ne 'emma sa 'lath." She replies breathlessly. The way she looks at me when she says this tells me she isn't satisfied

I pull out from her body and move to her side to indulge in the pleasure of her body against mine---the softness of her curves against the hardness of my lines. I nuzzle my head into her neck and press my lips against it one last time before closing my eyes in a satisfied stupor.

 


End file.
